


Good Soldiers 优秀士兵 By manic_intent

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, That AU where Gabriel is Strike-Commander of Overwatch, and Jack is Commander of Blackwatch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：“我们可以直接说出来。”杰克语速缓慢。不过他已经知道后果了。安娜面露苦色。如果在室外的话，她大概已经朝地上吐唾沫了。“真想知道你要怎么过指挥官那一关。”“我去跟他说，”杰克习惯性接了话，然后顿住了，“你去跟他说。你才是守望先锋的第二指挥官。”“你早就知道，他从不听我的。”安娜抓了抓她的贝雷帽，调整好角度。这是她紧张时的习惯。她身上的大衣边缘已经被泥点染成了棕色，随意套在她的战斗服上。她把步枪斜挎到背上，浓密的黑发松散地搭在肩头，被尘埃染上了灰白，看起来筋疲力尽。幻象行动才进入第三天，就已经开始产生伤亡了。“去睡一会儿，”杰克对她说，“我会去跟加比说。”





	Good Soldiers 优秀士兵 By manic_intent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923117) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者有话说:  
>  我大爆炸 (*)的画手在这里http://ukenceto.tumblr.com/ 她参加活动的图在这儿：http://ukenceto.tumblr.com/post/154725463854/my-companion-piece-for-good-soldiers-by .  
>  希望大家能读文愉快！  
> （译者注：AO3上的一个文集（Overwatch Big Bang）），好像是外国太太一起搞的乱炖活动，每篇文限制字数1w，图的话…..我在墙内，求哪位大腿能给我看一下吗 QAQ）
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、呃.....因为有很多军事背景知识，可能注释会很多？  
> 2、因为全文太长，所以注释会夹在中间  
> 3、全文加上注释大概1.6w左右的样子  
> 4、后面剧情会有点跳，作者解释是字数限制的原因

**正文**

 

**杰克**

      那两个孩子(*1)安静地坐在红十字会分流帐篷(*2)的角落里，眼神中透露出远超同龄人的沧桑，与周围的忙乱格格不入。安娜小声地说完最后几个单词，站起身来把他们交给了志愿护士。她走到帐篷口，面无表情地站在了杰克身旁。

 

_（译者注：_

_1 这里原文用的是Children，但后文有提及是兄弟俩_

_2 Triage Tent，Triage指病患到诊所时根据情况分流到不同科室的过程，在战地应该是根据伤情分到不同帐篷）_

 

      “他们的老师没能活下来。不知道他们的父母怎么样了，可能还在干活吧。红十字会的人可能会知道。我不懂索马里语，他们又只会基本的阿拉伯语(*)。”

 

_（译者注：索马里的官方语言为索马里语和阿拉伯语）_

 

      杰克叹了口气，捂住了眼睛。

      十年前联合国在索马里艰难斡旋出来的虚假和平终于随着智械的叛乱灰飞烟灭了。智械在充满预构建活动房屋(*1)的摩加迪沙(*2)城外两公里处建立了智械工厂中枢(*3)。这座曾被标榜为全非洲科技最发达的小镇，现在已经成为了军事禁区。半座摩加迪沙仍在冒烟。汽油燃烧产生的浓烟涌入下午酷热的气流中。

 

_（译者注：_

_1 预构建活动房屋(prefab)，在工厂内模块化建造，在现场再重新组装的房屋生产的房屋，有兴趣的筒子可以搜英文看看图_

_2摩加迪沙，索马里首都_

_3智械工厂中枢，一开始由Omnica Corporation（正文里没出现，暂时也没在官方资料里见到翻译）建设，可以自我设计并建造机器人。目前游戏维基里玩家统计出了四个已知的智械工厂中枢，分别位于澳大利亚内陆（后来被核爆，造就了老鼠和猪那样的拾荒者）、俄罗斯西伯利亚（就是和沃斯卡娅交♂易的那个）、埃及（阿努比斯，出自法鸡官漫）和美国底特律）_

 

      红十字会占据了霍尔穆德通讯集团总部(*)的废墟。办公室被改造成了手术室和病房。曾经光鲜亮丽的前台已经被蒙上厚厚一层灰尘。恶臭盘踞其间。

 

_（译者注：真实存在的索马里公司，目前并未找到相关中文资料）_

 

      “我们可以直接说出来。”杰克语速缓慢。不过他已经知道后果了。

      安娜面露苦色。如果在室外的话，她大概已经朝地上吐唾沫了。

      “真想知道你要怎么过指挥官那一关。”

      “我去跟他说，”杰克习惯性接了话，然后顿住了，“你去跟他说。你才是守望先锋的第二指挥官。”

      “你早就知道，他从不听我的。”安娜抓了抓她的贝雷帽，调整好角度。这是她紧张时的习惯。她身上的大衣边缘已经被泥点染成了棕色，随意套在她的战斗服上。她的步枪斜挎在背后，浓密的黑发松散地搭在肩头，被尘埃染上了灰白。她看起来筋疲力尽。

      幻象行动(*)才进入第三天，就已经产生伤亡了。

 

_（译者注：Eidolon 幻象，埃及传说中长得像人的鬼怪，有点类似欧洲传说中的二重身(Duet)，可能是在映射BW与OW的配合）_

       

      “去睡一会儿，”杰克对她说，“我会去跟加比说。”

      “是你得去睡一会儿，长官。”安娜说。

      他做了个鬼脸。她露出了个笑容。

 

#

 

      走到室外就像是进到了微波炉。就数据看来，晚上并早上没那么热，也就刚过85华氏度(*)，但这里依然潮湿闷热，暗影守望的侦查装备又一点都帮不上忙。去他的减轻负重。杰克在走进指挥所前一直在装备里出着汗。

 

_（译者注：约29摄氏度）_

 

      摩加迪沙前线指挥站还在紧张建造中：托比昂的防御阵地已经建好了，绕着被墙隔开的基地组成了一片亮着幽蓝色的开阔地带。他的炮台坐落在哨岗上，就架在观察哨的顶端。

      莱因哈特在杰克走进指挥所的时候朝他点了点头。大个子的德国人缩在角落里，大汗淋漓，脸色通红，还有些郁闷。基本的空调系统已经建好了，杰克观察这里的时候刚好站在通风管口。

      一个世纪以来，前线指挥站都没什么大的变化。活动板房围城的指挥所正面依然放着两堵军事防爆墙(*1)：像麻袋一样但更为厚重的可拆卸网袋里填满了砂石，可以缓冲迫击炮及其他小型军火。前线指挥站大部分现存的建筑物已经被征作救助站或兵营了，指挥所是唯一由混凝土帆布(*2)制成的临时建筑。全息指挥桌占了室内面积的绝大部分，上面标出了摩加迪沙及智械工厂中枢附近的地貌，其中大部分被标上了红色。

 

_（译者注：_

_1 Hesco军事防爆墙一开始由Hesco公司发明贩售，后来就用公司名指代军事防爆墙_

_2 遇水后会凝固的防火防水又十分耐用的布料）_

 

      加布里尔正在桌旁和联合国秘书长的全息影像争吵。他的嘴唇上翻，露出了牙齿。低沉的嗓音像是在低声咆哮。一位泛着灰色、穿着靓丽松石绿裤套装的瘦小女性，艾美利亚‧黄博士(*)，嘴唇高高撅起，双手叉腰，站在她的地方。她越过加布里尔看向杰克。

_（译者注：_

_1、艾美利亚 黄（Amelia Huang）与下文出现的海曼(Heighman)一样是原创角色。守望游戏设定中智械危机期间时任联合国秘书长是嘉布丽埃尔·艾道(Gabrielle Adawe)。艾道也是智械危机后让莫里森成为指挥官的主要推手之一。下文中作者会解释为什么这篇文中莱耶斯会成为指挥官。_

_2、我也不知道到底是医生还是博士，这里统一翻成博士吧）_

 

      杰克走过去，尽己所能地露出了个表达安抚意味的笑容。她吸了吸鼻子。

      “终于来了个讲道理的人。”

      站在她旁边的加布里尔翻了个白眼。他对高级官员从来都没有什么好脾气。

      “没错，杰克，”加布里尔刻薄地说，“跟这位好博士讲讲道理，好吗？”

      “跟我说说情况，”杰克小心地提议。充满警告意味的信号随处可见：加布里尔紧张僵硬的肩膀，还有脸上“给我个理由”一样挑衅的假笑。

      “黄博士想知道为什么我们还没能夷平智械工厂中枢然后踩上几脚，给这片大陆带来福祉与和平。”加布里尔低吼道。

      “这还没到一周呢。”杰克疑惑地眨了眨眼。

      “没错，”加布里尔和黄同时开口，然后像一对互相炸毛的猫一样瞪了对方一眼。

      “嘿，冷静，”杰克举起双手，做了个安抚的动作，“我猜是索马里政府不耐烦了？”

      “也能这么说，”黄酸楚地说，“也不能怪他们。数以千计的平民伤亡，而且摩加迪沙的大火还没被扑灭。”

      “我们今天早上才夺回这座城市。”加布里尔咕哝道。

      黄听到后瞪了他一眼，他也礼尚往来地瞪了回去。

      “一般守望先锋的进攻只需要几小时。一天，最多。”黄指出。

      “智械学乖了。他们挖了战壕，用迫击炮开辟了一片无人区，还建立了禁飞区。红十字会之所以能在今天早上就在摩加迪沙建立救助站，完全是因为我们瘫痪了他们部署在市区里的高射炮….呃….对空武器。”杰克分析到，“夺回阿迪萨城(*1)的作战还在进行中。只要对空武器还在，就算是猎空(*2)也不能接近目标。暗影守望的队伍也就不能空降进行精确打击了。”

 

_（ 译者注：_

_1、并没有这个城市，但阿迪萨是个人名，可能是为了纪念斡旋的人建立的，下文也没提及_

_2、Tracer，就是那个猎空，她之前是个王牌飞行员。）_

 

      “你本来可以就这样告诉我，”黄尖刻地知会加布里尔。

      “我跟你说了，情况尚不明朗。”加布里尔呛回去。

      “那我听起来到底是怎么样的呢？好吧，我会留在日内瓦这儿救火。但愿状况很快能解除，对吧？”

      “我们可以等着瞧。”加布里尔断然否定。

      “我们会尽力而为，夫人，”杰克安抚地说。

      “刚才那句才是我想听的。”黄这么对加布里尔说。

      “只是实话实说，女士。”加布里尔的语气变得更冷淡了。

      黄再次吸了吸鼻子，然后全息影像就消失了。

      “你不该一直气她的，”Jack态度偏软。

      “别到你开始了。”

      “她真的对你的上任帮助良多。”

      “就因为我在利比亚救了她的老命，不然当上秘书长的就是海曼了。他肯定不想看到深肤色的人登上高位。”

      加布里尔转回全息指挥桌，愁眉不展地盯着被标红的区域。

      那套亮蓝色的战地指挥官作战服很衬他：他身上的盔甲贴合着他没有一丝赘肉的轮廓，包括他挺翘的臀部和那双大腿。但加布里尔没了他的小毡帽后看起来总像是缺了些什么。那是他对热浪的唯一让步。他在行动开始前就把头发推成了标准的军人圆寸（*1），大概是为了形象。但这也没什么大不了的。一个男人总会有七种帅法(*2)，即使是生气的时候。

 

_（译者注：_

_1、作者只说剃成军队标准发型，个人觉得…….R还是适合圆寸x_

_2、…….7总是个很神奇的数字？可能源自歌曲《Seven Kinds of crazy》，但看起来也没有直接联系 By放弃寻找梗出处的翻译）_

 

      “我们谈过海曼的事，”杰克耐心地说。

      黄的副手在态度最好的时候都是个尖酸刻薄的人。不过加布里尔看起来总是把这当成了私人恩怨。起码在杰克看来是如此。

      “哦，是吗。还不够。实际上艾玛莉和我们俩一样够格穿上这套制服。不过她不但肤色深，还是位女性。又多了一条不合标准。起码海曼是这么认为的。”加布里尔嫌弃地摇了摇头，“所以……你想干嘛？”

      “我要你给我个快速行动的许可。回收包裹。”

      “这不会是要帮艾玛莉关心的那两个孩子找回爸妈吧？该死地，她一直唠叨着他们的事，都快把我耳朵嚼掉了，就大概半个小时前。”

      暴露了。

      “他们就住在两个街道外。应该不会很远。而且那些智械在摩加迪沙老城区出现的危险级别已经降到了灰色。”

      “你知道吗，”加布里尔干巴巴地说，“一个正常人至少会对我撒个小谎来掩饰一下这些蠢念头。灰色级别？你想得倒美。”

      “每次我想说谎你都会笑。”

      “起码今天终于有能让我笑出来的东西了。”加布里尔慢慢用手揉着自己的脸。“好吧。带好装备。我们出发。”

      情况变化太快，杰克一下子没反应过来。“等等，什么？”

      “如果我不这么做的话，你就会对我摆上一小时的臭脸。我可没心情欣赏那个。而且我也需要马上找东西发泄一下。所以，我们出发。”加布里尔已经迅速走向门口。“不包括你，莱因哈特。”

      “但…”莱因哈特开口，半迈开步子就僵在原地。

      “简入简出。你实在是太显眼了。而且我需要留个人在这儿给我打掩护。万一那个鹰身女妖又打回来了呢。”

      “我不知道，加比，”杰克想掩饰脸上的笑容，“万一有突发情况呢？那可是暗影守望和守望先锋的两个指挥官都不在啊。”

      “的确。”加布里尔转向莱因哈特，“如果有什么突发情况的话，跟黄说我个人非常推荐安娜‧艾玛莉就任战地指挥官。海曼的脸能让我在地狱中如沐春风。解散。”

 

**加布里尔**

      摩加迪沙老城区的香迦尼(*1)区曾经是现代建筑与古代遗迹的结合物——现代玻璃建筑点缀在少数被保护而得以幸存的文化遗产古迹(*2)间。

 

_（译者注：_

_1、的确是摩加迪沙内的地区，但没找到对应中文翻译_

_2、索马里被称为乳香与没药之乡。虽然现在索马里因为长期战乱经济发展落后，但在12至13世纪摩加迪沙一度因为香料贸易而繁荣。目前索马里的文化古迹主要为伊斯兰教的建筑，也就是下面被突袭的清真寺群）_

 

      现在这里几乎只剩下一片碎石。智械肃清了这一带并利用早已被遗忘的地道派遣了一支突击队伍从其中一座清真寺奇袭了地面的守备部队。被武力击毁的堡垒机器人散落在街道上，被留在了它们倒下的地方。有些堡垒的自我修复功能没能进入正式程序，遗骸因为自我修复的热量开始损坏。

      当他们走过一所曾经的邮政局（现在从屋顶被洞穿了）时，里面传出了可怖的嗡嗡声。上千只苍蝇因为饕餮盛宴而醒来。

      加布里尔转身离开了，下巴紧紧下压。死亡从来都不是什么容易直视的东西。

      “红十字的人说穆罕默德和法度莫(*1)的父母在智械进攻的时候应该还在他们在香迦尼的杂货铺里忙活。”杰克在他腕表(*2)的地图上一路标记着一边小声地说，“那两个孩子读的学校底下有个内战时期(*3)的防空洞。老师们把大家都锁在了那儿，直到守望先锋抵达。然后他们决定跑来前线指挥站。整个国家的民用通讯都已经瘫痪了，没有人知道其他人怎么样了。”

 

_（译者注：_

_1、就那两个孩子_

_2、原文用的是wristdeck的合成词，就当做当时高科技腕表在守望里已经是标配吧，比较不累赘_

_3、索马里内战涉及至少十个国家，成因复杂，至今仍未结束，所以杰克会说是“十年前斡旋出来的虚假和平”。）_

 

      加布里尔点了点头。他对整个状况的感觉好多了。老实说，他得承认就这么跟莱因哈特说一声就离开前线指挥站真的很蠢，但他不炸飞点什么东西来释放压力的话就只能抓一只不幸的守望先锋小白新兵来进行些“射击练习”了。每当他这么做的时候，杰克都会忐忑不安，就算加布里尔使用BB弹也是如此。去他的“非人道使用新兵”。如今的孩子们需要加强锻炼。

      “我真没想过你会同意这次行动，”杰克说。每当他以原本的方式行动时，看起来都像只小狗。这么坦率而真诚。

      “别逼我后悔。”与黄的争吵让加布里尔心烦不已。

      杰克对他咧了咧嘴，一点都没变。

      “我需要些新鲜空气，”加布里尔承认了。

      “以这么有趣的方式，没有后援就离开基地。”

      “你现在想让我们回去？可以。”，加布里尔假装要停下。

      杰克笑着把手搭到了他的肩膀上，迅速而隐秘地观察了周围的环境后倾过身子试着啄了加布里尔的脸颊一口。

      加布里尔后退了一点，把杰克推开。“冷静点，莫里森。我们还在工作。专业点。”

      “抱歉，长官。”杰克说着抛了个媚眼。

      加布里尔咽下了声叹息。

      “你是哪门子的秘密行动士兵啊。”

      这是个老话题了。老生常谈。加布里尔在杰克开口前就知道他会说什么。

      “没人能胜任这个职务，指挥官。”

      “老天，在私底下别这么叫我。”

      杰克对着他卖了牙膏。“做好决定，你到底想不想我‘专业点’？”

      “我们都知道那只是运气问题。”加布里尔小声地说，一点开玩笑的情绪都没有，“我读过那篇报告。你也读过。”

      提起直布罗陀的建议信总能让杰克这么快严肃起来。有时候加布里尔会觉得这很糟糕，但“有时候”不包括今天。

      “加比，那都过去了。你在战时对每个人都非常严格，而且公正。我没这么做，是因为总得有人来鼓舞士气。好警察，坏警察，不是吗？别责备自己。你是个优秀的指挥官。没有人质疑这点。”

      “可惜我不是我的团队想要的指挥官。”这始终是个痛处。

      “不是每个人……”

      “我们当时都快互相跺脚了。肯定是你有失偏颇。”

      他们到达了街道还幸存的地方。剩下的部分已经被还在冒烟的弹坑取代，荡然无存了。杰克瞥了眼他腕表反馈的数据，做了个手势。

      他们左转爬过了辆外壳已经损毁的民用多座客车，走进了废墟。剩余的街道还算完整。

      “你对自己太严格了。军队无论如何都不会是个民主的地方。如果他们最后因为民主投票结果放宽了对你的限制那才叫奇怪呢。”

      “他们差点就这么做了。”黄在一次她特别恼火的时候向加布里尔透露了很多，“投票结果算一个，还有很多动用武力衍生的问题……”

      加布里尔停了下来，抬起了手掌。总觉得有些……不对劲的地方。这边的街道通向一片居民区。街道入口上方的耀眼楼层上的安全玻璃阳台已经损毁过半。大部分建筑物在爆炸中较为完整地保留了下来。但实在是安静得诡异。

      杰克在他旁边用他的战术目镜扫描了这片区域，然后做了个“安全”的手势。加布里尔对他皱了皱眉，视线重新投回空无一人的居民区。他指了指他们身旁的一栋建筑物上完整的楼顶。杰克点了点头，转身去到最近但还紧闭的窗口，安静地解开了锁。

      加布里尔紧张不已地等着。杰克终于爬进了窗口，进入到一片黑暗中。他身上暗影守望的制服逐渐变暗，战术目镜补正了低光环境。

      二楼，三楼。加布里尔全神贯注地控制着自己的呼吸。简入简出。杰克已经是个老手了，无论如何……

      “操！”杰克的声音响彻整个无线电。当他的第二次呼气因大笑而断断续续的时候，加布里尔的半个身子已经探进窗口了。“TMD的老天啊，安娜，你让我折寿一年啊！”

      “你对秘密行动的理解还是那么糟糕。”安娜加入了他们的语音，“我能从上面看到你，长官。”

      加布里尔退了回来，愁眉不展地向上看去，刚好看到安娜在建筑物的边缘做了个玩笑般的敬礼。“你该死地在这儿做什么？”

      “莱因哈特很担心。”

      莱因哈特在情况变遭的时候就会变成能气哭老天的老母鸡。

      “所以现在是….暗影守望和守望先锋的所有高级指挥官，等着迫击炮来一锅端。好极了。”

      “看着你们俩因为我的提议行动总觉得怪怪的。”安娜俯下身子消失在了视野里。“我会掩护你们两个。你为什么不回去呢，杰克？”

      “你可以早点告诉我们你在那儿。”杰克小声抱怨着。但加布里尔能听出来他正在走下楼梯。

      “我也就刚刚赶上。一切正常。不过有点不对劲。这片街道完整无缺，而且不是每个人都逃离了这个城市。应该会有些幸存者。”

 

#

 

      居民区没有任何活物，就和那对父母的杂货铺一样。

      是杰克发现了父亲的尸体，在离后院好一段距离的地方。他四肢摊开地靠在了自动冷却系统的风箱上，就像是在享受日光浴。他的眼睛和舌头上覆着一片黑压压的苍蝇。

      “操。”加布里尔咕哝着环视四周，“那里大概会有监控录像。掩护我们，安娜，注意高处。父亲没能活下来。”

      艾玛莉在呼吸间小声说了句什么，然后清了清嗓子。“收到，长官。”

      昨天的录像在高速倒带时并没提供什么有用的东西，只有影子在随着太阳移动而变化。他们直接跳了几天，回到了被袭击那天。那对父母出现在了录像里。杰克把录像打在了最靠近又还完整的墙上。那对夫妻在匆忙地与排着长龙等待采购完就躲入防空洞的居民做生意的时候不时紧张地瞥向外面。

      “用四倍速播放。”加布里尔对杰克说。

      播放的速度加快了。

      所以那对父母即便在战争打响后也决定继续开着他们的店。索马里政府在更早前就已经宣布进入紧急状态了，但显然他们没让大众知晓情况有多严重。可能是不想引起恐慌。

      录像中爆炸过后排队的人变少了，但那对父母留了下来。可能是怕店铺被哄抢？

      “他们怎么不躲到学校的防空洞里？”加布里尔大声问道。

      “他们活过了上次内战。从十九世纪八十年代开始就陆陆续续没停过了。”

      “习以为常了吗？”加布里尔摇了摇头。可悲的灵魂。

      在快速播放的录像里，人们前前后后地移动着，而外面的情况急转而下。城市开始着火。那对父母也开始着手提早关店了。

      “那儿，”杰克指向一个角落，把录像恢复到正常播放速度。“紧急情况。”

      一支堡垒突击队嘈杂而排列整齐地出现在了画面里。人们开始尖叫，四散逃跑。而在杂货铺的柜台后，那对父母不可置信地僵在了那里。

      “ ** **请冷静**** 。”最近的堡垒在广播。“ ** **请有序排好队。**** ”

      “这他妈是啥？”加布里尔惊讶地吸了一口气。

      一般来说这些智械只会扫射射程内还在呼吸的活人，特别是当他们想要制造无人区的时候。

      没有人听从指令。

      “ ** **请**** ** **有序排好队。**** ”那个堡垒再次下了命令，然后是一阵模糊的呼啸声，格林机枪启动了。

      杰克马上转过了头，但加布里尔看了下去。

      一位年轻的妇女被射了个对穿。她的尸体前后摇晃了差不多一秒才倒下去。然后街道的画面就被掠夺者(*)挡住了。它那光滑而更人性化的身体还是差点剐到了杂货部的拱门。

 

_（译者注：_ _Raider_ 没有 _找到相关资料，推测是类似雅典娜的那种智械型号 PS:译者已经查过了，肯定不是辐射4的Raider）_

 

      那对父母跑到了后面，消失在了画面边缘。掠夺者紧随其后。然后是枪响，两声。

      杰克瑟缩了一下。

      而在杂货铺外的屠杀已经停止了。人们惶恐不安地被堡垒机器人强迫排成一列。然后那位母亲再次出现了。她啜泣着高举双手，身子颤抖不已。掠夺者跟在她身后，推搡着让她来到了街道。

      “它们集结了所有人。”加布里尔加大音量，好让安娜听见。

      “我看到了。”Ana通过她的腕表也能看到画面，“这是第一次。”

      “四倍速播放。”在高速回放的画面中，那些集结的人最终离开了，只留下满地尸体。“艾玛莉，让总部把你连进卫星网络，看看有没有这些人的后续消息。我们得搞清楚这些平民被带到哪儿去了，尽快。杰克，跟我来。我们检查一下这条街剩下的商铺。”

      剩下的线索不多。那些人被装进了奇努克运输机(*)里，运往了智械控制的禁飞区。看着回放的花铺监控录像，加布里尔把肩膀靠在装着铺满灰尘的植物的格子架上叹了口气。安娜查询着卫星网络，通过他的耳机向他确认了飞行路线，小心地隐藏着声音中的情绪。

 

_（译者注：Chinook 美国波音公司生产的双引擎军用运输机，曾在越战初期作为攻击直升机使用）_

 

      “他们可能还活着，”杰克，永远都这么乐观，“智械从没有劫持过人质，而它们只会依照逻辑行事……”

      “机械讲的可不是人类的逻辑。”加布里尔的手慢慢抹过了他的脸。“好吧。现在我们在这儿也没什么用了。艾玛莉，撤退。我们回总部。我得向秘书长汇报这件事。”

 

 

**杰克**

 

      杰克终于筋疲力尽地拖着躯壳从他的战地办公室回到了他营地的帐篷里。

      现在想想，带上刚加入暗影守望的孩子还真是个坏决定。毕竟麦克雷是在世界上最声名狼藉的犯罪组织之一中长大的。他对战争思维一窍不通，而其他暗影守望的特工也没有什么耐心。继续担任指挥官唯一能让他振作起来的好处就是他还能有个独立的房间。杰克通过视网膜扫描进入房间时几乎梦游地撞到了加布里尔身上。

      “靠。”加布里尔放在他胳膊上的双手既温暖又健壮。他让杰克停了下来，不然杰克就要倒在他的指挥官身上了。“你看起来就像烂透了的活死人。去洗澡。”

      “我们怎么就放任自己像是高级官员一样对话了呢？”杰克埋怨道，然后他顿住了，“你到底在这儿干什么？一切正常吗？”

      “只是想找个能思考的地方。”

      “你有自己的房间。”杰克指出，不过他的嘴角开始上翘。

      加布里尔移开了视线。

      “是啊，而且每个人在战时对‘私人空间’的定义都有自己的见解。你倒是躲到暗影守望那儿好一段时间了。”

      “戈登和哈迪在尝试潜入禁飞区，想要解除它们的高射炮。诺阿姆和麦克雷动身去捕获掠夺者了。”

      “捕获什么？”

      “托比昂的新发明。他一个月前发了蓝图的邮件过来，你看到了，对吧？寄生式边带发射器(*1)，只要插入就能运作。它能让我们接入创世神程序(*2)的网络。不会被侦测到，不用担心。”杰克加了一句，“麦克雷会作为观察者提供支援。”

 

_（译者注：_

_1、原文用的简写“SB”，猜测为“Sideband”，指非常规频率，应该吧，我不是学这个的……._

_2、God Program 智械工厂中枢的主脑 我不管，我才不会用“神之程序”那么难听的翻译 =3=）_

 

      “好吧。”加布里尔更用力地倚向他的椅子。“洗澡，快。”

      当杰克一边擦着身子一边回来的时候，加布里尔正在他的通讯桌上查看他的信息。杰克挑起一边眉毛，关上了身后的门。

      “我猜通讯部门是第一个知道我们的事的，你一直在我的终端机上登陆。”他尽可能小声地说。

      加布里尔的肩膀塌了下来，紧张不已。是些什么坏消息，应该。

      加布里尔以含糊不清的咕哝作为回应。他对一个新信息发出了个简短的回复，然后僵在了原地。杰克正环抱着他的肩膀，欣赏着被他的肱二头肌撑起得有些紧绷的卡其色衬衫。

      超级士兵强化计划让他们的身形都变得更为健壮，但加布里尔身上的效果总是更好看，再加上他总是有种具有威慑力又不太过分的气场。一个真正的，恰如其分的士兵。一个能让他追随着前往任何地方的人。

      杰克亲了亲他的后脑勺，就贴着小毡帽的下面。加布里尔心不在焉地朝他眨了眨眼，注销了用户。

      “杰克，”加布里尔开口了，不过只能让杰克转过去索取了个吻。角度有些尴尬。杰克感受到加布里尔有些颤抖，这让他提起了兴致。他爬上了加布里尔的大腿，笨拙地抓住桌子的边沿以保持平衡。在加布里尔用鼻子拱弄杰克的喉咙时那个折叠椅在他们的压迫下发出了警告的格拉声。加布里尔的手指抓住了杰克工作服的边缘，手肘压在了他的髋骨上。杰克抱怨了一声，却让加布里尔笑了出来。

      “有人紧张了。”

      “出自一个自称是为了‘找个能思考的地方’才来这儿的人之口。”杰克闭上了眼，前额靠在了加布里尔的额头上。他想要放松，但失败了。那些关于绑架的操心事再次回到了他的脑子里。

      “你觉得他们会好吗？”

      加布里尔手指的动作迟疑了，然后他再次搭上了Jack的腰。就在杰克快要抱怨他不小心毁掉氛围的时候，加布里尔声音沙哑地开口了，“你知道那些数据。黄金48小时是关键。”

      “人类的数据。”

      “今天真是个好日子。”加布里尔挖苦道，“好到我们都开始希望机器人来绑架会比人类更仁慈了。”

      “智械从不会残忍行事。这种念头在他们看来不符合逻辑 。”杰克吻了吻加布里尔的脸颊，然后靠在了那倾斜但宽厚的肩膀上。“你听过那些审讯录音。在他们看来，这是他们的解放战争。他们的内战。他们在争取权力，不再只是被当做财产随意处置。而这些人根本没对它们做过什么。”

      “除非他们住的城镇刚好临近一位坏脾气的智械工厂中枢？”加布里尔训斥般指出，“我知道你试过……去了解那些智械。但我之前也告诉过你，别在公众面前讲这些屁话。智械和人类不一样。”

      “但他们在定义上算是自我觉醒了。图灵测试甚至不能识别出堡垒级别的程序，更不要说那些创世神程序了。”

      加布里尔耸了耸肩。“那又怎么样？不就是它们通过程序选择了暴力吗？别想让我同情他们。”他的手掌向上抚摸着杰克的背部，温暖而慎重。“它们从未试过要谈判。”

      杰克慢慢摇了摇头。

      “它们知道我们的历史，一切被数码化了点点滴滴，无论是什么形式。可能它们并不那么相信我们。天啊，我们都结束内战超过整整一个世纪了，可有些糟糕事还是没有变。就算是在美国，我们一共也只有过一位黑人总统。而世界上的其他地方还存在着性别歧视，更不要说肤色歧视了。”

      “你今天心情不错。”加布里尔小声地说。

      他轻轻推了推杰克的肩膀。杰克没有听从指示。他用鼻子拱弄着加布里尔的下巴，然后玩弄似的轻吻着加布里尔的脖颈。抓在他肩膀上的手指滑落到他的臀部。他们接吻了。那个吻有点慵懒而缠绵，还用上了牙齿。这让他们的气息越来越不稳。

      “杰克，”加布里尔开口了，他的声线越来越低。杰克咧着嘴离开他的大腿，跪在他健壮有力的双腿间。他的声音变成了轰隆的低吼。

      加布里尔笑了起来，咕哝着杰克没能听清的西班牙语。他健壮的手指轻轻拂过杰克的头发。

      “我们明天一大早有个行动，”加布里尔这么对他说，但眼睛里充满了饥渴，笑容里充斥着狼性。

      “我有能力迅速行动，长官。”杰克反驳道，和在阅兵场上时一样干脆。然后他在加布里尔翻了个白眼靠回到椅子上时咧了咧嘴。虽然他这么说了，但杰克还是能看到他在军装下适时地勃起了。

      加布里尔在杰克倾过身子亲吻他的勃起时咒骂了一声。然后在杰克的嘴戏谑地越往越下的时候他警告性地拽住了杰克的头发。

      “杰克。”

      “长官。遵命，长官。”杰克在回答的时候轻笑出声。然后他伸过手去解开了加布里尔的皮带。

      加布里尔总是能很快硬起来。他在把加布里尔的阴茎弄出来后马上舔湿了他，让他不耐烦地扭动着，呼吸急促。杰克喜欢这样亲近加布里尔，喜欢那双长着枪茧的大手按揉他的脸颊然后搭在他肩膀上，喜欢加布里尔想要咬紧牙关却在支离破碎的喘息中溢出呻吟的样子。

      但杰克还是最喜欢把加布里尔含在嘴里。一开始只是含着顶端，用舌头品尝他的味道，还有他没怎么愧疚的喜悦；然后在加布里尔开始骂骂咧咧地拽着他的肩膀的时候才是剩下的部分。

      这似乎不太对，上演着用来惹怒观众的戏码什么的。今天的第一个临界点来得特别快。

      “快点，”加布里尔咆哮出声，“快点。”

      杰克照做了。他总会这么做。在这儿，私底下，或者在外面的战场上。加布里尔 莱耶斯的话不知怎地总能挑起他的兽性本能，让它叫嚣着服从他的命令。

      杰克收紧了他的脸颊，吞进了更多，直到他的极限。他克制着自己的咽反应，在加布里尔臀部抽搐地咒骂着的时候爆发出一声呻吟。

      杰克集中精神，闭上了眼，呼吸越来越沉重。他一只手握住了他没能含住的部分，用力挤压着那部分肉块；空闲的另一只手用力抓住了加布里尔的臀部。那儿明天一定会出现指痕。

      加布里尔的其中一只手回到了他的头发间，拢着他的后脑勺，等待着。

      杰克发出了一声呻吟，以表许可。然后那些手指抓住了他的头发。

      “杰克，”加布里尔呻吟着，开始撞击杰克的喉咙。他小心翼翼，总是太小心翼翼。“天杀的，杰克——”

      总是骂骂咧咧，又总是在祈祷(*)。杰克呻吟着，尽可能放松喉咙，任由加布里尔索取。他总会试着这么做。他自己的阴茎顶着他的裤子，不太舒服。

 

_（译者注：前文加比说的原文是“Godsdamn you, Jack—”。因为西班牙，拉美裔一般会信天主教。但这句翻不出来啊……..）_

 

      加布里尔的动作开始变得紧张，指尖变得更用力——每当即将有小型战斗任务的时候，他总会这样。他的顶弄开始变得毫无规律、歇斯底里。他的吸气声变得越来越小声。他总是控制着自己。

      杰克就喜欢这样。他甚至辨别不出加布里尔什么时候会达到高潮。他喜欢这些小惊喜：突然在他嘴里迸射出来的精液。加布里尔会一直僵在那儿，就像他陷入了情欲不可自拔一样。

      当他坐回到加布里尔的大腿上时，杰克得意地笑着擦了擦嘴。加布里尔翻了个白眼，平顺好呼吸后拉着他，像是要弄伤他一样和他接吻。他的手在两人间向下摸索着。

      杰克已经太接近了，不需要什么技巧都能让他射出来。

      在草草清理干净后，杰克窝在了加布里尔的大腿上。他的鼻子靠在加布里尔的下巴上，听着他们的呼吸慢慢同步，然后一起缓和下来。

      然后加布里尔轻轻推了推他的肩膀。

      “好了，起来。明天一大早还有任务呢。我猜你的手下应该能找到我们要找的东西。”

      “你就没怀疑过吗，”杰克抗争了一下，但还是离开了加布里尔的大腿，“对我们在做的事？”

      加布里尔抬起了一边的眉毛。他毫不犹豫地开口了：“没有。我们是士兵，杰克，这才是最重要的。我们得履行职责。而现在，好吧，还包括了另一项成功率很大的任务——帮孩子们和他们的妈妈团圆。”他站起身来，蜻蜓点水般地再次吻了吻杰克的嘴唇，“去睡会儿吧，这是道命令。”

      不一会儿后，杰克躺在了他的行军床上，手放在胸口，关了灯。他知道让加布里尔留下来不是最佳做法。起码在眼下，第二天一大早还有行动的时候不是。那肯定是不对的。

      这就是加布里尔，充满侵略性，有时候甚至不计代价。

      杰克把脸埋进枕头里，想要暂时远离这个世界。

      有时候他真的会为加布里尔的上任能带来这么好的结果而感到高兴。

 

#

 

      不知道是谁清理出了个房间作为军官饭堂，真是太谢谢他（们）了。

      杰克感激地带着咖啡、面包和一份简报坐在了房间里。和往常一样，他总是第一个起来的。当安娜蹒跚进来的时候杰克都差不多吃完早餐了。她无精打采地跌进椅子里，双眼通红，面无表情。

      杰克对着她的杯子点了点头，“你不吃点东西吗？”

      “别像个老妈子一样对我，我年纪比你大。”安娜漫不经心地回答。又是老生常谈了。“别担心，我和那两个孩子一起吃过早餐了。他们今天的状态好点了。”

      “你跟他们说了他们爸爸的事？”

      安娜摇了摇头。“还没有。我现在只想集中精力找回他们的妈妈。戈登潜进去了吗？”

      “还在努力，我猜。不过诺阿姆捕获并标记了个掠夺者。托比昂正在译码。”

      杰克一直也想听戈登汇报情况。从逻辑上讲，他也知道地下行动需谨慎，但这并没有让他安心多少。杰克之前从没参加过暗影守望的行动小组，而从台面上的部队转到暗影守望的确会带来文化冲击。有时候那还是会突然打击到他，而他还在适应。

      “老大怎么样？”

      “还好，就只是还要些时间静静。那么多人被劫持，他得重新理一次思路。那些人还在失踪......”

      “我们会重新想想，”安娜纠正道，“但莱耶斯？很难说。”

      “他当然会重新想想。”杰克眉头紧皱地看着她，“我了解他。”

      安娜叹了口气：“杰克。我们，包括威尔海姆和其他人，都能看出来你和莱耶斯很......亲近，好吗？我们都能接受这码事。但有时候那只会让你对他的所作所为产生盲点。”

      “他是个优秀的士兵。”杰克气呼呼地说。

      “太优秀了，这就是问题所在。”安娜看起来还有话要说，但这时加布里尔打着哈欠踏进了房间，手上还拿着咖啡和食物。他在安娜向他告辞的时候眨了眨眼。

      “发生什么事了？”加布里尔等安娜一离开房间就开口问。

      “我觉得她可能还没原谅你对她置之不理。就第一次她跟你提那两个孩子的时候。”

      加布里尔嗤之以鼻。“她会原谅的。”

      “毕竟我们最后还是为了那些孩子们出去了。你可以一开始就答应她的。”

      杰克看到对面的人抬起了一边眉毛。

      “你在质疑我的命令？”

      现在还是清晨。太早了，杰克分不清加布里尔是不是在和他调情。

      “不，长官。”杰克的回答和往常一样。

      慢慢地，加布里尔放下了他手中的杯子。“我们当时才刚建好前线指挥站，一切都刚运作起来，而黄还在不断找我麻烦。整个片区的危险级别又都还在红色。我们根本就分不出人手来到处跑，就为了找两个小鬼头的爸妈，不是吗？”

      “但你还是这么做了。”

      “跟你说了，我得散散心。”

      “你就没想过能找到些什么。”杰克顿了一会儿后猜测性地开口，“更不要说这么奇怪的情况了。”

      “没错。我认为如果真的有幸存者的话，他们不是已经躲起来了就是在拼命地想要躲起来。”加布里尔的话非常直接，“距离袭击已经过了好几天了。我想我们当时遛个弯的话既能让艾玛莉开心又能让我不要为了泄愤去找新兵崽子麻烦。这样都能找到关键点，真好笑。”

      “是啊，”杰克小声地说，“真好笑。”

      加布里尔大声呼出一口气。“所以现在是你要质疑我了吗？”

      “不！一点儿都没有，就只是...”杰克按着自己的鼻梁，数了十秒，“只要我们一起集中精力找到那些人就好了。”

      一只温暖的大手拢住了他还握在杯子上的那只手。

      “杰克，”加布里尔的声音非常温柔，还有些紧张。“怎么了？”

      “没事，真的。戈登和哈迪还没有回复。他们离开基地后就一直保持无线电静默。”

      “啊。”加布里尔坐了回去。“智械能窃听无线电。他们可能是故意秘密行动的。”

      “我知道。”杰克小声咕哝。

      “别再担心了，相信他们会完成自己的职责吧。他们可是暗影守望的成员。在对智械作战中失去联系是家常便饭。你知道的。”

      “是啊，就只是.....还在适应中。”杰克的话语有些无力。

      加布里尔轻轻地拉过他的手，吻了吻他的指关节。杰克努力露出了个苍白的微笑。

      上帝啊，他们最后亲吻了起来。杰克的手紧紧抓住了加布里尔的大衣的领子，手忙脚乱地依靠在他的大腿上才能保持平衡。他们的衣服因为这亲密的吻而皱成一团。加布里尔紧贴着他，恒定不变的体温是如此熟悉。

      每一点像这样忙里偷闲的时间感觉都这么稍纵即逝。很快，加布里尔就玩弄似的推搡着他，扭动几下挣脱了他的怀抱。他再次成为了战地指挥官，而不是他的爱人。

      “要去继续和黄争论了。”加布里尔在杰克继续喝咖啡的时候说，“她想对智械工厂中枢发动些效果震撼的威慑性进攻。等你的人废掉高射炮就夷平那片地区。我对这种战略没有意见，但要空袭创世神程序很麻烦......”

      “空袭？还没放弃？就算那里可能还有人质？”

      “智械从不劫持人质，杰克。”加布里尔指出，“这违背了我们对它们的认识”

      “那些平民可能还活着，我们不能就这么假设他们都死了。”

      “而我们在讨论这项行动的时候已经考虑到那里可能存在幸存者了。不过我还没想到解决这个困局的最优法。”

      “最优法是那两个孩子仅剩的东西了，”杰克反驳到，“所以我是不会同意的。”

      加布里尔对上了他的眼神，露出了不赞同的神情。他看起来还想要反驳，但他最后只是疲惫地摇了摇头，继续喝咖啡。从某种层面上来说，这更糟糕。

 

 

**加布里尔**

 

      杰克在早上的谈话后就心情不好，但加布里尔没时间理他了。有平民被劫持的消息被泄露已经够烦人了。大概是某个红十字会的志愿者说出去的。全世界的媒体都像饥肠辘辘的恶犬一样抓住了这条消息。这当然也就意味着黄又会花一个小时来为整个槽心的状况追责加布里尔。

      “半个世纪前，”加布里尔抱怨道，“美国军队都TMD更懂怎么处理战场情报(*)。”

 

_（译者注：从下文推测此处说的是美宣传部门对索马里内战的报道。美军有参与到索马里内战，但在舆论中抽身其外了。）_

      “通过宣传部门包装好再放出来？”艾玛莉干巴巴地问道。

      他们正在雷鸟战斗机(*)上，悬停在高射炮的对空射程外。而暗影守望正在满怀希望地完成他们的任务。

 

_（译者注：Thunderbird 美国有雷鸟飞行表演队和一台叫雷鸟的B-17G空中堡垒轰炸机....但从下文推测应该是原创机型）_

 

      “如果你恶意揣测的话，是的。”

      艾玛莉面无表情地瞥了他一眼。

      “内战延续了不止五十年，而你的国家接纳了大概一两万的难民？我的祖国接受了五十万。是啊，我是在恶意推测，我又不是美国人。”

      “我也不想被逼着动手的，无论是不是‘以美国的方式’。”

      “智械之前从没劫持过人质。”

      “正因如此，我在战场上部署了更多侦查部队，而不是盲目冲进去踏中陷阱。”

      “我们在战场上是有侦察部队，但那是暗影守望部署的。”

      “是啊，我知道。”加布里尔小声咕哝。

      这依然是他的痛处。托比昂破译了掠夺者的程序后，杰克决定跟随其中一个侦查小队深入智械工厂中枢附近的城镇区域，虽然加布里尔不同意。或者正因如此。

      操，杰克心情不好的时候就喜欢和他对着干。

      “你现在又不是在给美军服役。”艾玛莉语气平稳。“你现在在守望先锋。我们存在的目的并不是为了捍卫主权国家的利益，长官。”

      “我现在没心情又听一篇长篇大论，中尉。”

      “那你还是得听一篇，长官。我们应该优先解救平民......”

      “我第一次听杰克的长篇大论，句句清晰。”加布里尔尖酸地打断了。

      艾玛莉眯起眼睛看了好一会儿。然后她呼出了一口气，再次看向雷鸟战斗机外，双手紧握她的步枪。

      “你是我跟随过的指挥官中最好的。我从不质疑这点。你有独特的战略见解，从不怕前往前线，像恶魔一样战斗又从不落下任何人。但你真的很有一套，长官。”

      “我就当表扬收下了。”加布里尔冷冰冰地说，“盯紧目标，中尉。”

      他们也没等多久。突然智械占领区的防御工事上就发生了爆炸，火焰和浓烟喷涌而出。在几次心跳后，杰克的声音出现在了无线电里。

      “全部搞定了，长官。”

      “做得好。”加布里尔调到了公共频道，“高射炮已被击毁。行动！快！”

      在他脚下，雷鸟战斗机的引擎轰隆作响，船体和甲板在它启动后摇摆不已。它带领着守望先锋的舰队前进。守望先锋的士兵把他安装在机体内的M60Z(*)机枪转向了智械占领区。

 

_（译者注：M60是美国在第二次世界大战后设计的第一款通用机枪，后面的Z应该指代原创改进型号）_

 

      舰队下方，智械工厂中枢附近的城镇现在已经空无一人。智械爬上了屋顶，争相开火。加布里尔在雷鸟战斗机转向规避的时候抓紧了他身下长凳的边缘。他想把注意力集中在呼吸上。呼，吸。他们不会坠毁的。有东西在加布里尔肩膀边大概一个手掌这么远的距离击穿了船体。他的口哨声被引擎的轰鸣声所淹没。加布里尔转过头去大喊着要驾驶员把他们放下去(*)，刚好看到掌枪的士兵从M60Z旁摔倒在了甲板上，一路滑过边缘掉了下去，消失在他的视线里。

 

_（译者注：原文使用live drop，并没找到相关解释。）_

 

      “艾玛莉！”加布里尔在安全带里挣扎着。

      艾玛莉骂了些什么，但风太大，加布里尔听不清楚。她手忙脚乱地从安全带上下来，拉着带子荡到了底座下。她在雷鸟战斗机在房顶着陆后咬牙切齿地开火了。

      她清理出了一条道路。虽然周围还被大火重重包围，但加布里尔在踏上坚实的土地时还是毫不掩饰地露出了谢天谢地的表情。雷鸟战斗机在他站稳后就匆忙爬升离开了。他躲在根烟囱后面吸气，然后呼出，然后对自己笑了笑。他掏出霰弹枪，枪把结实地躺在他掌心里。

      是时候让这里沦为地狱了。

 

#

 

      齐格勒在看到加布里尔一瘸一拐地走进医疗中心时皱了皱眉。但在他匆忙地朝她点头的时候，她还是吸吸鼻子朝最近的门偏了偏脑袋。

      “他还醒着，但该休息了。五分钟。”

      “谢了，医生。”加布里尔的话语简短有力。

      他走进了房间。这间病房和医疗中心的其他地方一样毫无生气，不过是一堆医疗器械和一张可升降的病床，连窗户都没有。杰克身上的管子和输液管连向了生命维持设备和监控装置。不过加布里尔一眼就能看出情况比看起来得好。没有永久性创伤。

      杰克在他拉开椅子的时候露出了无力的微笑。他的手指和杰克左手上没有受伤的手指交缠在了一起。

      “有人翘班啦。”杰克在打了麻药之后总会像喝高了一样。

      “是吗？你看起来糟透了。”

      “谢啦，有人这么说过了。”

      “你这是运气。那个孩子就在你附近，把你从废墟里拉了出来。”加布里尔低吼道。

      麦克雷终于证明了他是个好投资。

      “他没那么差。近距离内射击很准。”

      “我们都在二十一世纪中叶了。近距离攻击早就被淘汰了。”

      “跟威尔海姆说去。”杰克开始咯咯直笑。这总是他比他看起来还要傻气的标志。当加布里尔叹了口气想要起身离开的时候，杰克紧紧握住了他的手。“要走了？”

      “医生说你需要休息。”

      杰克瞪了他一眼，差不多要嘟嘴了。如果齐格勒不会随时突然冷静出现的话，加布里尔会和他吻别。天知道他有多心动。

      “为什么我们要回直布罗陀？”最后杰克这么问。

      “因为有些人的翘屁股被堡垒的大炮烧到了。这就是理由。”

      “不，不，我是说，”杰克严肃地对他眨了眨眼。“这就结束了？真的？”

      “是啊，创世神程序已经被摧毁了。知道你要问，大部分平民也活下来了。”

      “大部分？”

      “那两个孩子的妈妈也活下来了，如果你想问的是这个的话。”

      “不，我....”杰克犹豫了，“人员伤亡情况怎么样？到底发生了什么？”

      “我们失去了五个平民和六个士兵。守望先锋突击部队的主力在高射炮被摧毁后就进入了战场。结果智械早有预谋。当我们的主力侧翼接近之后......”

      “他们部署了新一代的堡垒。”杰克得出了结论。“好吧，我看得够多了。我还知道我们把它们都击毁了。”

      “那也不需要你赔上半条命。”加布里尔的语气很轻柔，不过他转过头去了，所以杰克看不到他的眼睛。

      “那个想独力攻陷智械工厂中枢的人如是说。”杰克笑了起来，或者说是想笑起来。最后他咳了起来，不过在平复呼吸的过程中他还是卖起了牙膏。“守望先锋是一个团队，加比。”

      加布里尔耸了耸肩。“有人这么说过了。”

      杰克再次笑出声。“你真是永远都不会变通，亲爱的。也千万不要变通。”

      “我们都太老了，来不及了。”加布里尔握了握杰克的手掌，温暖得令人欣慰。还活着，还在。“好好休息，士兵。”

      “等到那边再见你啦。”杰克已经昏昏欲睡。他抓住了加布里尔的肩膀，然后靠上去啄了啄他的嘴唇。当加布里尔站起身来要离开的时候，杰克抓住了他的手腕。

      他慢慢地眨了眨眼。“这都值得吗？”

      加布里尔小心翼翼地坐了回来。受伤总会让杰克产生一些莫名的情绪。“什么值不值得？”

      “战争，”杰克小声地说，“与智械作战，在交火中牺牲不知道多少平民。”

      “对这种问题的思考不在我权限范围内。”加布里尔抬起了他的眉毛，仔细斟酌用词。

      “不，那在。”杰克不同意，“你是守望先锋的战地指挥官。你能左右秘书长的意见。”

      “你是说，她能左右我的意见。”加布里尔纠正了。“医生说你需要睡眠。”

      “我还是觉得那会更好，”杰克还是让他走了，虽然不情愿，“当我们在胡亚雷斯(*)解决了创世神程序，解除堡垒了的武装后，我们有公开和努巴尼政权谈过话......”

 

_（译者注：墨西哥北部边境城市，以墨西哥前总统贝尼托 胡亚雷斯命名。主要产业是农副产品）_

 

      加布里尔耸了耸肩。“就像我跟黄说的，我们和智械可没有共识。他们一开始就想消灭我们，也永远不会改变。就算他们中的一小部分想要和人类在某个国家和平相处，我的专业意见还是它们不会去讨价还价。快休息，杰克。”

      “是啊，”杰克无奈地说。在加布里尔看向他的时候他露出了个歪斜的笑容。“回去好好干活，长官。”

      “也不能让你们独揽功劳啊。”加布里尔吻了吻杰克的前额，然后在齐格勒像是要进门的时候离开了病房。

      他匆忙对她点点头，在确定自己独身一人后在走廊里颤抖着深吸一口气。还活着，他们都活了下来。

      他的腕表开始哔哔叫。是黄。

      “指挥官，克里米亚出现紧急情况。需要召开全体会议。”

      战争。永远不会变。

      “好的，现在赶过去。”是时候回去工作了。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 安娜大概不会用美国军人的黑话啦，但我找不到埃及军队的黑话，所以我猜......守望先锋大概是个大熔炉？大家的用语习惯会相互影响......？  
> 军队黑话参考的这里：https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Glossary_of_military_slang
> 
> 是的，总体来说这个AU里加布里尔在第一次智械危机后成为了正式的战地指挥官，但战争没有终止，全球没有地区和智械签订和平协议（除了努巴尼政权）。他的冷酷作风不但影响了暗影守望还连带了整个守望先锋。智械的动机受辐射4启发。
> 
>  
> 
> 专用名词翻译对照表：  
> 原对照表：  
> Ack-ack/AA: Anti-aircraft 对空武器，文中翻译成高射炮  
> Cadidiot: Officer cadet, pejorative term. 指挥官候补，含贬义【但文中没有，可能是删改前？  
> CO: Commanding Officer 指挥官  
> Brass: Superior/Higher Command 高级官员  
> FOB: Forward Operating Base, usually a temporary military installation 前线指挥站，通常是个临时建筑
> 
> 其他名词对照表（按文中出现顺序）：  
> 1、Jack Morrison 杰克‧莫里森  
> 2、Ana Amari 安娜‧艾玛莉  
> 3、Gabriel Reyes加布里尔‧莱耶斯 Gabe 加比  
> 4、Operation Eidolon 幻象行动  
> 5、Mogadishu 摩加迪沙  
> 6、Omnics 智械  
> 7、Omnium 智械工厂中枢  
> 8、Hormuud Telecom 霍尔穆德通讯集团  
> 9、Torbjörn Lindholm 托比昂‧林德霍姆  
> 10、Reinhardt Wilhelm 莱因哈特‧威尔海姆  
> 11、Amelia Huang 艾美利亚‧黄  
> 12、Adisatown 阿迪萨城  
> 13、Shangaani 香迦尼  
> 14、Mohammed 穆罕默德  
> 15、Fadumo 法度莫  
> 16、Chinook 奇努克运输机  
> 17、Gordon 戈登 Hardy 哈迪 Noam 诺阿姆 McCree 麦克雷  
> 18、Ziegler 齐格勒  
> 19、Gibraltar直布罗陀  
> 20、Juárez 胡亚雷斯  
> 21、Numbani 努巴尼  
> 22、Crimea 克里米亚
> 
> 彩蛋——节选翻译了部分评论：  
> PrettyArbitrary Thu 22 Dec 2016 06:16PM EST   
>  噢，这篇文好好看！  
>  我很喜欢加布里尔，但根据大家的主张的话他应该是不会得到晋升的。我好矛盾啊。不过我很喜欢“杰克可能是更好的指挥官”这个主义。世界可能因为他会变得更好。再回头看看如果加布里尔成为指挥官会怎么样的话这就很赞了。我喜欢他所成为的指挥官。他受他所有的下属尊敬。因为他在战场上创造出了太多契机，所以大家都会觉得他会在不合理的短时间内搞清一切是理所当然的。  
>  杰克作为暗影守望的指挥官也很迷人啊。他能胜任这个角色，却属性不和。一个执行地下行动的人却不能直视平民的死亡。你多少讲清楚他有多适合这个职位了 >w< 不过我最喜欢的地方还是杰克和安娜间的简短对话。她尊敬加布里尔但有所顾虑，而杰克完全忠诚，乐于跟随加布里尔的领导。  
>  你最后还点了一下世界的背景。“战争还在继续”也是个亮点。几个字就能带来这么大信息量实在是太棒了。  
>  顺带一提，我很欣赏你描写战争和军事行动的方式！天啊，如果没有军事背景或是读过很多相关文章的话这是很难做到的。
> 
> 作者回复：  
>  哈哈，是啊，其实个人来说如果加布里尔得到晋升的话其实不太好，因为他冷酷无情（文中也是如此）......不过至少区别太大了。杰克在才能签订和平协议，不过第二次智械危机还是会到来。如果是加布里尔的话，很可能第一次就不会结束。不过从另一个角度来看的话，可能黑爪就不会形成势力了，而守望先锋也不会解散。不过批判会越来越多。  
>  我玩了很多像 光晕 和 战争机器 这类的游戏。不过是的，维基帮了我很多。谢谢阅读，希望你能过个好假期！
> 
> batcat229 Fri 06 Jan 2017 05:40AM EST  
>  暗影守望！杰克好少见啊，我都没见过。身份互换AU真好玩。  
>  外国友人读起来有点难呢，但读这么棒的作品还是很赞啊！有点遗憾啊，加比和杰克之间分期越来越深了，我还以为互换身份能让他们更容易互相理解呢，不过加比是个优秀士兵，他总是想着自己的职责。  
>  我也很喜欢他们三个人之间的关系！虽然另外两人不认同加比的原则，他们还是相互尊敬相互欣赏的。早餐的谈话和雷鸟战斗机上的谈话揭露了他们的思考。安娜不喜欢军队，但加比是个士兵，而杰克的态度在他们两人之间。我想杰克能不能给暗影守望带来改变呢？想想那不是很有趣吗，守望先锋成为了联合国的武器，而暗影守望违背命令偷偷救人。  
>  我也好喜欢老母鸡!莱因哈特啊！那个德国人只出现了几次但点亮了整片文章！  
>  GN对战争的描述真是又残酷又真实啊，我的愿望是，世界和平......
> 
> PS：美中不足的是雷鸟那段到医院那段跳的有点快啊，而且我总觉得一旦世界和平杰克和安娜就会站在加比对面，瑞士爆炸不可避免.......
> 
>  
> 
> 作者回复：  
>  哈哈，是啊。这是我参加的第一篇大爆炸，他有字数限制1w，所以我最后就跳着写了。而且我写这篇文的时候已经不吃这对CP了 =3= 这是我的问题啦，因为我爬墙爬得很勤快。  
> 瑞士爆炸有可能在这里也会发生啦，但加比更可能会在之前因为冷酷或什么糟糕的东西上战争法庭。我觉得你对指挥官投射太多情感啦，他没那么多愁善感。谢谢阅读 OwO


End file.
